<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baskin Robbins by TourmalineQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741478">Baskin Robbins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen'>TourmalineQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comment Fic, Gen, Luis giving more exposition, Quadruple Drabble, Scott's vengeance is a dish best served cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Comment Fic 100 Words on Firsts &amp; Lasts theme, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Any, calling first dibs<br/>I ... didn't use a word counter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baskin Robbins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts">Brumeier</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are we going to Baskin Robbins, Mr Luis?" Peter asked.</p><p>Luis shrugged and pointed at Scott, "he called dibs on deciding where to go. Apparently some Avengers don't really like shawarma or something, and so they agreed to take turns picking where to go to eat after battles."</p><p>"And this particular Baskin Robbins is ... special ... to me," Scott called back to them from his position on point, leading the entire Avengers Team and all their friends to the ice cream place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>